Hollie Chapman
Hollie Chapman (seltener auch: Holly Chapman) (* um 1989 wohl in Gaddesby im Leicestershire, England) ist eine englische Schauspielerin.[http://www.meltontimes.co.uk/news/Hollie39s-Aussie-TV-show-break.356698.jp Hollie's Aussie TV show break][http://www.bbc.co.uk/leicester/theatre_and_arts/2003/03/leics_annual_awards_showcase.shtml BBC - Leicester Theatre and Arts - Say hooray for local talent] Karriere Ihre Schauspielausbildung erhielt sie an der „Sylvia Young Theatre School“ in London.[http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio4/archers/backstage/alice_speaks.shtml BBC - Radio 4 - The Archers - Backstage - Alice Speaks!] Zunächst spielte sie wohl hauptsächlich einige Theaterrollen.[http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1282685/otherworks Internet Movie Database - Other works for Hollie Chapman] 1997 spielte sie in „''The Sound of Music''“ Martha und Marion in „''There Are Crimes And Crimes''“, jeweils am Haymarket Theatre im Londoner West End.Hollie Chapman - Stage 1998 spielte sie die Rolle der Tessie in einer „West End Produktion“ (Victoria Palace Theatre) von „''Annie''“Vgl. [http://www.meltontimes.co.uk/news/Hollie39s-Aussie-TV-show-break.356698.jp Hollie's Aussie TV show break] und Brat in Whistle Down the Wind“ (ebenfalls eine „West End Production“ diesmal im Aldwych Theatre). In dieser Zeitevtl. auch erst um 2003 spielte sie die Maria in The Sound of Music“, die Hauptrolle in einer Dorf-Produktion von „''Annie''“ und eine Rolle in „''Smike''““ Bekannter wurde sie durch ihre Filmrollen.[http://www.imdb.de/name/nm1282685/ Internet Movie Database - Hollie Chapman][http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1282685/ Internet Movie Database - Hollie Chapman] Ihre erste Fernsehrolle hatte sie wohl 2001, in einer Episode der englischen Serie „Holby City“. 2002 spielte sie in der beliebten Channel 5 Fernsehserie „Koalas und andere Verwandte“ (Originaltitel: Don't Blame Me, auch Don't Blame the Koalas) regelmäßig die Rolle der Gemma King, eine liebenswerte, aber auch arrogante, Engländerin, die mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder nach Australien auswandert.In den letzten Minuten der Episode 25. Das Interview (Who's Who?) wird ihr Charakter beschrieben. Die Serie wurde auch in Deutschland mehrfach auf den Sendern der ARD gesendet. Bei der Synchronisation übernahm Julia Meynen die Sprechrolle für Holly Chapman.Synchronkartei - Sprecher - Julia Meynen 2004 hatte Holly Chapman in Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban, wie schon in Ali G in da House eine kleine Statistenrolle als Schülerin.Hollie Chapman - Film Und 2006 sprach sie in „Softies“, einer Fernsehserie für Vorschüler, welche seit 2003 ausgestrahlt wird, die Stoffpuppe Cuddle.Natasha Stevenson Management - Hollie Chapman - Voice Over Von dieser Serie wurden 80 Folgen, jeweils mit einer Laufzeit von fünf Minuten, gedreht. Diese eher unbekannt gebliebene Serie wurde in Deutschland bisher nicht gesendet[http://www.handsuppuppets.com/html/Softies.html the softies uk tv preschool Series] Zuletzt war sie im Fernsehen 2006, in zwei Folgen der englischen Fernseh-Seifenoper „Doctors“, zu sehen. In England selbst ist sie jedoch wohl hauptsächlich für ihre Rolle bei der britischen Hörfunk-Seifenoper „''The Archers''“ auf BBC Radio 4 bekannt, bei der seit dem 10. Aug 2001 durchgehend mitwirktThe Archers In The Archers spricht sie die Rolle der Alice, die zunächst den Nachnamen Aldridge trug, aber im laufe der Zeit geheiratet hat und nun den Nachnamen Aldridge trägt.Vgl. [http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio4/archers/timeline/timeline_2000s.shtml BBC - Radio 4 - The Archers Timeline - 2000s] Triviales * Hollie Chapman hat vier jüngere Geschwister.[http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1282685/bio Internet Movie Database - Trivia] * Sie singt und spielt Piano. * Hollie Chapman hat keine technischen Neigungen. * Sie mag Pferde. Filmografie * 2001: Holby City (Episode: Forgiveness of Sins) als Ruth Boul * 2002: Koalas und andere Verwandte (Don't Blame Me, auch Don't Blame the Koalas) als Gemma King * 2006: Softies; als Cuddle (lediglich Voice-over also Synchron sozusagen) * 2006: Doctors (Episode: Marilyn, Sometimes) als Kirsty Wheeler * 2006: Doctors (Episode: Trust) als Kirsty Wheeler[http://www.imdb.de/title/tt0789389/ Internet Movie Database - Doctors Trust] Literatur Keri Davies: Who's Who in the Archers 2008. BBC Books 2007 Einzelnachweise und Anmerkungen Weblinks * (Ihr erster Eintrag) * (Ihr zweiter Eintrag) * Ihre englischsprachige Internetseite * toni knevitt photography (Hollie Chapman, 2009) * The Archers - Characters - Alice Carter - Played by Hollie Chapman (Zur ihrer Rolle bei The Archers) * Welcome to Glambridge: A fresh crop of Archers are giving Ambridge unexpected sex appeal (Aktuelle Promotion-Bilder mit ihr) * Whay-hay... look what’s happened to The Archers (Aktuelle Promotion-Bilder mit ihr) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Geboren im 20. Jahrhundert